Every dog owner owns a leash, or a harness which connects to a leash, for use when walking their dog outside. Often while walking the dog, it will slow its pace or stop walking altogether or change directions, and then step on the leash or its legs will become entangled with the leash. This problem is widely known and has a physically straining effect when dealing with the untangling of the leash. The safety of the dog is also compromised, if the leash becomes tangled with its legs while crossing the street.
There is a need to find a solution for the above problem, and provide safety and convenience for dogs and their owners.